Where Rivers Flow
by MyPolo
Summary: This is the third and final book in the Wood River Ridge Ranch fanfic series. We left off with Ana just getting out of prison as well as Mariana coming home to the Adams Fosters. Isabella is still in the Board of Childcare as she is working through many different behavioral issues. Moving on to Callie, she is now a Senior in high school, and both of her Moms are trying to get her t
1. chapter 1

STEF*

"What time are you leaving for your book signing?" Running my hand over my wife's hip, I lean in to kiss her bare shoulder. Having published two books in only a short amount of time, her career as a writer has certainly taken off faster than she expected. Originally, she had wanted to write under a pen-name for so many reasons, yet I had managed to talk her into using her real name so she could stay true to herself. Now, her publicist has all but begged for her to do a signing in Cheyenne, but she had refused to even think of going until after I promised her that I would be quite fine now that I had a ranch hand, Brandon Jacob, to help me with the horses now that everyone was in school together.

My "horse whisperer" business had grown by leaps and bounds, and the ratio of horses to one person was ridiculous. I had decided to place an ad for an apprenticeship of sorts if only to teach someone my techniques as well as help me with the upkeep and demands I had with re-training and healing the issues the horses sent to me. I had instantly bonded with Brandon, and he had been excited to help me and Jesus turn the loft into a little apartment. Having moved into the loft apartment at the end of the summer, everyone was now in school, and his help has been above and beyond, and I couldn't be happier with my decision.

"I'm leaving probably around noon. The signing doesn't start until two, and that gives me enough time not only drive down there, but also to set up my table." Lena rolls onto her back and looks in my eyes as she smiles softly.

"What?" I ask as I run my fingers down her jawline then softly tuck her stray curls behind her ear.

"Nothing," she coos as she runs her own fingertips across my arm giving me goosebumps. "Can I not smile at my wife? The one I can't believe I'm so lucky to have?"

A broad smile fills my face as I swiftly move to capture her lips with mine. Not a day goes by that I am not in awe of this being, this perfect creation, and she gets to be mine, all mine. Sometimes I wonder at the perfect timing of our meeting. Had we not been running late that day, Callie and I may have never run into her broken down on the side of the road. I can't imagine my life without Lena Adams Foster anymore, for ever since she walked into my life, she not only has managed to balance me, she also keeps me sane.

"Mmmm, you taste good," we break our kiss, and she kisses back towards my ear. "But I should get up because I have a list of things to do before I leave."

"Noooooo," I pout as I push my hips into hers.

"Baby," I hear her soft whimper and smile.

"You started it," my tongue flicks her earlobe granting me a soft scratch of her fingers down my bare back.

"How? All I did was look at you," she giggles as I push my hips into hers once more.

"Don't you know by now? That's all it takes?"

Flipping us over, she now hovers over me as she brushes my cheek. "Yes, with you, that's all it takes, crazy woman, but if I start this, I won't want to get out of bed. And weren't you the one who practically twisted my arm to go to this signing?" She runs her nose softly over mine as I sigh.

"Fine, you win...this time, Mrs. Adams Foster," I softly growl as I push her off of me so we both can get up. "I need to go and talk to Brandon anyways. We have a mare being dropped off today. She has been in a deep depression since she lost her colt last Saturday, and her owners are beside themselves on what to do since she won't hardly eat or leave her stall to get some fresh air."

"You love me anyway," she flashes her smile at me, the one that makes my heart race even after almost three years later.

"Do you want me to work with Fester until this mare arrives?" Brandon places the pitchfork back in it's place as he had just finished mucking the stalls.

"You were up bright and early!" I smile as I lean against the wooden wall of the barn, thermos of hot coffee in hand.

He shrugs as he grabs a bucket for the feed. "I couldn't sleep. Plus, I kind of figured if I get my work done early, I can...you know...help Callie when she gets home from school."

I raise an eyebrow as I sip my coffee. "Oh? With?"

He doesn't quite look me in the eyes as he digs the front of his cowboy boot in the ground and shoves his hand deeply in his pockets. "Oh, you know, she..she wanted to start practicing her jumps for that show next month. And you know, ummm..." He now looks at me as he swallows hard, "I mean Mariana wanted to start practicing with Neon as well. I think she wants to train him to be a jumper."

I nod as I swallow my coffee and keep staring at him intensely. Nice save, I think to myself before saying out loud. "Well, I kind of think that Neon is more of a barrel racer than a jumper, but she can try. As for Callie? She hasn't needed help training her horses since she was about 11."

"Really?" Brandon is a good actor, and I want to burst into hysterical laughter because it's no secret that he's had his eye on my daughter since he first laid eyes on her. Any and every chance he can get, he's been around her, and they seem to be hitting it off quite well. I just don't think that Callie having a serious boyfriend right now would be beneficial for her considering she'll be graduating and heading off to vet school.

I nod as I stand straight up and look around nonchalantly. "Nope. She takes after her mama, that one. Smart as a whip!" I wink at him making him laugh nervously as I walk over and place my hand on his arm. "Yes, to answer your question, why don't you go and work with Fester until Daisy is dropped off. I think you should be able to get in a good hour before her owner drops her off. Just keep working with him the way you have, and don't allow him to do what he wants. He needs to know you're the boss, okay? Just like I showed you yesterday.

Brandon just nods as he pulls his gloves out of his back pocket and I follow him as he heads down the long row to Fester's stall. I feel pretty confident with how fast he has been learning, and I am beginning to trust that I made a pretty good choice with hiring him onto the ranch. I just hope that he sticks to this and doesn't allow any girl, namely Callie Adams Foster, to distract him from the work at hand. I will be one upset mama if that happens.


	2. chapter 2

Lena*

As I pack up the rest of my books from my book signing, I pick up my phone to see if I have any missed calls or texts, and I notice that I have a voicemail from The Board of Childcare. I listen to it, and my heart drops.

Hi, Mrs. Adams Foster? This is Karen Moyer, and I was just calling to tell you that Isabella just finished her program, and we were wondering if you and Stef would be interested in coming to her graduation ceremony. She has done phenomenally, and I think you would be very proud. We also wanted to set up a time for you and Stef to come and sign the papers since you will be fostering her as well. Give me a call when you get a chance! Bye!

My heart races as I blink back happy tears. This is the day we all had been waiting for especially Mariana and Jesus since she was their little sister. Ever since they found out that information, that's all Mariana and her twin could talk about. For years they thought it was just the two of them, and to know that they had a younger sibling was a the icing on the cake. Of course, Mariana had begged me and Stef to foster her as well, and after careful consideration, we had decided that it would be wonderful to keep the siblings together. Considering Isabella could never seem to catch a break, we knew that stability was just what she needed in her life as well as love, family and connection.

"She's my sister? Are you serious right now?" Mariana is sitting across from Stef and I, her eyes as wide as saucers as Jesus is just speechless. He reaches over and takes his sister's hand as I nod.

"Yes, and we wanted to let you know after we spoke to your therapist. She is very much your half sister. You have different fathers, but none-the-less, Ana was pregnant when she was arrested around the time you two were taken by social services.

"Maybe that's why she hated me so much," Mariana looks down as fresh tears fall down her cheeks, and Jesus protectively places his arm around his twin as he reassures her that isn't the case.

"I don't think she hated you as much as you might think, Mari. I mean I know she attacked you after your on campus visit with Moms, but I think she just was jealous of the love and possible family you were receiving while she had no one."

Stef and I look at each other amused at his wise insight, and Stef reaches across the table to take Mari's hand. "My love, when she found out that you were her sister, she was very shaken up. It was almost as if we had given her a gift, the gift of a family, and honestly, that's all she ever wanted."

"You..you...she knows already?" Mari whispers as more tears flow down her young face. Since going to The Board of Childcare, she had really come out of her shell, and as she had healed emotionally, a very sensitive side had not only immersed but had begun to blossom the longer she lived with the Adams Fosters'.

"Yes, my love. Mama and I went to visit her, and we were there as her therapist told her. She was very remorseful for having attacked you like she did and for having given you a hard time. She had bawled her eyes out." Stef ran her hand softly over the teen's as she tried to console her.

"I think you and Mama should foster her. I mean, you have a big enough house, and I could share my room with her. I could! And I think it would be nice for Jesus to get to know her."

"Ya, Mari, but do you really want Moms to have to put up with her tantrums? You told me that she threw quite a bit when you were in there with her. Plus she tried to manipulate people all of the time," Jesus pulled back now and crossed his arms as if his protective side had never changed when it came down it. Mari would always have that spot in his heart, and he'd always be out to protect her.

"I know, but this changes EVERYTHING! Think about it Jesus! She's never had a family! EVER! And maybe if she knew that somebody wanted her, she would begin to change, and remember how Moms gave me another chance? How they let me come back even after the stunt I pulled! C'mon, Moms! You know you want to do this! It's the right thing to do!" Mariana sat forward now as she was pleading her little sister's cause, and it all but melted my heart. Of course, I would say yes in an instant, but I didn't want to jump the gun with my wife and Callie to consider.

"Love, Mom and I need to discuss that, okay? It's not that we don't want her. It's that there are several factors to consider, and this would be a serious decision, one that shouldn't be taken lightly." I smile softly at my daughter.

As I come out of my memory of that conversation, I feel confident in Stef's and my decision to actually foster young Isabella. Callie is a senior this year, and she will be headed to college, and soon the twins will be 15. Time is flying by, and the thought of sending Isabella into another Foster home only to be kicked out again breaks both Stef and my heart. Especially knowing that we not only have the room, but also, we have the resources with which to help the the young girl, we decided that this would be a good move on our part, and I couldn't be happier.

I pack the books in the trunk of my car as I decide to swing by The Board of Childcare on my way out of town. I call the campus supervisor and ask if it's okay that I stop by just to see Isabella really fast, then I head on over to the McDonald's drive thru, and although I hate junk food, I know that a vanilla milkshake will make her day. I pull up to the facility and ring the gate, and as soon as I enter, my heart rate picks up with excitement. I am so proud that she has not only completed the program, but also, I'm excited in general to getting to see her for a few minutes before heading home.

"Lena! Hi!" Isabella yells as I meet her at the dining hall where all meetings usually take place.

She squeezes me tightly, and I hug her back as I kiss the top her her soft head. "Hi, my baby!" I had already given her the milkshake, and she was shaking with excitement.

"Did you hear? I finished the program earlier today! I get to come home with you all next week! Are you and Stef coming to my small graduation ceremony? I get to pick a $200 gift, and I get a new outfit for the big day!" She jumps up and down in her enthusiasm, and I wipe tears of joy away from my eyes as I nod.

"Yes! Why do you think I came to surprise you, sweet girl! Mariana will be so thrilled! She has been asking me almost every single week if you were finished yet. You'll be sharing a room with her," I kiss her forehead as she suddenly become solemn and looks down at her feet. "What's wrong, honey?" I brush her cheek.

She shrugs as she sighs, "I think she hates me, Lena. I was terrible to her." Her voice cracks and I kneel down to get on her eye level.

"Look at me, honey," I run my hand up and down her arm as she slowly makes eye contact. "She doesn't hate you. Not one single bit. In fact, you'll be surprised to know that she loves you very much as does you brother, Jesus."

"How do you know that, Lena?"

"Well, Mariana was the one who finally convinced Stef and me to foster you. She made a very good point, that you never had a family, and you'd have a family with them and us." I smile as I squeeze her hand.

"She did? She..she asked you that?" Isabella now has tears in her eyes which I quickly wipe away as I nod.

"Of course. She forgave you a while ago, sweet girl. She really did, and honestly? She is right. You don't know what it feels like to have a family, and there's no better place to start than with your own siblings."

"Lena?"

"Yes, my love."

"Does...does Jesus like me, too?" Her chin quivers, and I tuck her long dark hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure he will love you, too, once he gets to know you. It will take time, honey. But next week, you'll have a brother and sister to call you own plus a safe and loving home with me and Stef, okay?" I slowly stand as I envelope her small frame in a tight hug. "I need to head on home, okay? But Stef and I will be here next week for your graduation as well as to bring you home."

She beams as she pulls away, and we slowly walk to the dining room door together. "I love you, Lena," Isabella softly whispers as she kisses my hand, and I smile down at her. Next week can't come fast enough for me. Our family will finally be complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie*

Moms have been trying desperately to get me to apply for colleges knowing full well that all I ever really wanted to be was a veterinarian, yet for some reason, I have been putting it off and putting it off. I love animals just as much as my mother, and I have learned all I could ever learn from her. Yet, I know that there's so much more that goes into this kind of degree, let alone the credentials that go along with it to be able to legally call myself Dr. Callie Adams Foster. But for some reason, every single time I go to apply, something stops me. I'm unsure if it's the fear resonating in the back of my mind that I can't succeed so far away from home or the mere fact that possibly this isn't what I'm supposed to really be doing with my life.

I'm only 17 1/2, and how the hell can a 17 year old really, truly know what she is to do with her life? How can one truly know and be at peace with it? And yet, here I am, unsure, asking myself question after question, and the more I ask, the more I am unsure. All that I feel absolutely sure about is the fact that my moms are now taking in Isabella so she can get to know her brother and sister as well as have a stable home. That's the only thing that feels certain in my world and the only thing that makes sense. Well, almost...

"Cals, hand me that new lead. I think I hung it up with the Neon's riding gear by accident." My mother, Stef, was currently in some kind of a tizzy, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what had happened. The entire breakfast, she had remained silent and almost sullen, and when Jesus and Mariana had left for therapy, she had taken Mama in the other room. I overheard them arguing, and when I entered the room, they both had clammed up acting as if nothing was wrong. I knew better than to get in the middle of their disagreements, for my mother was just as stubborn as I am.

"Here you go," I hand the lead to her as I watch her expression carefully. "So, I was thinking that Neon should start training, but I wanted to run that past you, well before I told Mariana..." She shows zero expression, and my patience is running thin, but I continue. "You know...I don't want to get her hopes up only to have them crushed..."

"Uhhhh, ya, that's fine," The blonde leads Jasper out of his stall now as she fixes her hat, not making eye contact.

I swallow hard telling myself to be patient, but it's not working. What is up with her? Honestly? We head back to school next week, and I'm unsure why she is acting as she is. I was hoping to learn some more from her before having to bury myself in textbooks and class projects. Now, I'm wondering if there's something that went wrong with Isabella coming to stay with us or even possibly something else I know nothing about, and now, I'm building something up in my head without even really knowing or asking for that matter.

I sigh to myself as I follow my mother out towards the outdoor paddock and hop up on the fence to watch her work with Jasper. She goes into her own world now where it's just her and the horse, and I've come to realize that this is my absolute favorite part. She twirls her rope as Jasper begins prancing around the paddock, gingerly at first, but she speaks to him in a low tone as her rope goes round and round. He continues running as she tells him to keep going, and my heart races in anticipation because eventually his will will absolutely break, and he'll realize that she's in charge. And she does this with her voice and slight hand motion alone, and as Jasper begins to pick up speed, she makes a sound with her voice, signalling him to slow down. He throws his head back as his mane flies in the breeze and whinnies before he slows his pace. After about 20 minutes or so, I watch as my mother then stands still with her head down, and Jasper softly trots up to her and blows out in her ear, letting her know that he is now submissive.

I clap as I laugh and call out, "Good job, Mom!!!!!" Jasper whinnies softly again as the blonde winks at me and runs her hand down his mane, but we are interrupted by the sound of a car driving up the gravel drive, and I jump down as I quickly place my hat back on my head. My mother walks Jasper over towards the barn where the white jeep is parked, and as I walk closer, I see a young boy climb out of the driver's side and walk up to my mom only to shake her hand as I hear laughter. Who is he? Does she know him? Was she expecting him?

I walk closer, and eventually she sees me out of the corner of her eye because she motions me on over to where she and the young man are talking. "Hey, Cals! Meet our new ranch hand, Brandon Jacob!"

I am taken back by this, but all I can do is smile shyly as I extend my hand. "Hello," I am in no way shy, but something about the way he looks at me makes me blush even deeper.

"Hi, Cals," he shakes my hand heartily making me laugh now.

"Callie...Mom and Mama call me Cals, but..."

"Oh..oh, I'm sorry. Hi, Callie," he smiles widely at me, and my mom clears her throat.

"I didn't tell you guys, but yes, I hired Brandon here to help me especially with you all headed back to school soon. He'll be my assistant slash apprentice!" She pats him on the back. "Let's get you inside to meet Lena, then I'll show you where you'll be staying in the room above the barn." Brandon just nods as he follows her up towards the house, but he does make it a point to look back at me and smile making me smile back before I walk Jasper back to his stall.

And since that day, Brandon and I would casually talk here and there, and he'd always make it a point to be near the front of the barn just as I was getting home from school. I did think he was good looking, but being that I guessed him to be about 20 or 21, I knew better than to think about liking him like that. I knew that my mother or mama would never go for it, and even though I'd be 18 soon, it just didn't matter.

Today, as Mariana, Jesus and I get off the bus, it's no different, only this time, I see him saddling up Neon which kind of throws me for a loop. "Hey, Mari, did you ask Brandon to saddle Neon?" I tug my sister's sleeve as she is nose deep in her phone as we walk up the long drive towards the house.

"Huh? No, why?" She looks over to see Brandon finishing up saddling him, and she jogs over to where he is. I'm not far behind, but Jesus doesn't seem to care as he heads on into the house. "Is he okay? What happened?" Mariana is concerned as she runs her hand down her horse's mane.

"Oh, uhhh, ya. Ya, he's..he's fine. I just thought it would be fun to start his training, and I was just trying to get him ready for you so it would save you some time." He smiles at her, and she frowns.

"But I thought Cals was teaching me and him how to jump."

I watch the entire interaction and am somewhat confused. Why the sudden interest in Mariana and Neon? My heart races as I wait for him to answer. "I was talking to Stef earlier, and she suggested that Neon would be a better barrel racer, and I offered to help you train." He looks nervous, and I shrug as Mariana looks at me even more confused.

"A barrel racer? Are you sure? I'm not...I'm not a rodeo girl, though," she shoves her phone in her back pocket as Brandon smiles softly.

"Well, I get that, but Neon does seem to have some speed. I've seen you riding him. Let's just try, and we'll see if you like it."

She sighs as she finally agrees and heads on towards the house to change, and I stay behind as I reach out now to run my hand down Neon's mane. "Barrel racing, huh?" I laugh shyly as he adjusts Neon's bridle.

"Well, it's not as if Stef would let me help you with your horse..." he says this with so much sarcasm that I laugh and loudly now.

"Oh, ya, well, now I get it." I shove my hands in my pockets as I watch his reaction, and he looks at me and shrugs.

"Hey, do you think she'll stop us from practicing our guitars together?"

My heart races even more as I smile at him widely. "You play? Guitar? Wow, what else don't I know about you, Brandon Jacob?!" I tease him now which in turn makes him blush this time, and I smile even wider with that satisfaction.

"I do. But it's not as if I'm hiding any thing from you, Callie. All you have to do is ask!" He grabs Neon's lead as Mariana runs back eagerly to get started, and I slowly make my way towards the house to change. Barrel racing? Has my mother lost her mind? Neon won't barrel race! I just shake my head at my mother's feeble attempt to keep Brandon Jacob away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks went by and Isabella was settled into the ranch lifestyle, it seemed as if she fit in with her siblings quite well, almost as if she had grown up with them her entire life. Jesus could be seen carrying her around on his shoulders as she'd throw her head back with laughter, and she'd often help him with his chores insisting that she was just as strong.

It was true that love was making a gigantic difference in the young girl's life just as much as it did in her siblings', and she had taken quite a shine to both her Moms even though Stef was her favorite. Something about Stef's strength and her ability to see past the young girl's bullshit in the very beginning had broken a hole in the gigantic walls around her heart, and from that day, she would always ask of Stef's whereabouts if she couldn't find her.

Bella, as she now wished to be called, had a healthy respect for Callie, but it appeared she was still unsure about the older teen. It's not that Callie didn't like her, for the opposite was the case. It was almost as if young Bella knew that she wasn't related to her by any means, and the truth was, she had always been very leery of any kid in her foster homes especially if they were the birth child of the parents. But knowing that Mariana and Jesus were her real siblings had played a huge role in her love and acceptance whereas Callie, was still kept at arm's length.

Bella was also leery of the new ranch hand, Brandon, but not because he was a stranger, but more because she just didn't trust him. She watched the lessons he gave her sister, Mari, on Neon, and as she'd sit on the gate rail, she would watch him to make sure he didn't try anything with her, for if he did, she'd "take care of him" which is what she was used to doing to protect herself. Now it extended on to her older sister and brother, and something about Brandon made the young girl uneasy. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she didn't like him in the least.

As Thanksgiving neared on the ranch, everyone seemed to be in their own groove between chores, school work, lessons and even a few competitions. Stef's business continued to flourish, and with the help of Brandon, she was able to help even more people and their horses. Lena's book sales were beginning to finally take off to a point, she knew she needed to finish the second book to her trilogy and soon. Callie still had put off applying to colleges which her Moms had no clue, and Mariana had been placed in higher math classes as she had tested out of the one she had currently taken. Jesus was doing well in school, but what he really loved was helping Stef on the ranch after school and had even asked her if he could do an apprenticeship just like Brandon to which she had vehemently told him school ALWAYS came first.

As it was the day before Thanksgiving, excitement was in the air as the kids as well as both moms were scurrying about trying to get everything ready for their first big dinner together as a family. Brandon's cousin, Jude, was coming to spend a few days with him as well, and Lena and Callie were up in the loft room getting a second bed put together and set up for him. Brandon had told Stef and Lena that Jude was like a little brother to him, and since their grandmother had practically raised him, he had spent a great deal of his time with Brandon through the years. Now that Brandon no longer lived nearby, Jude wanted to fly out to visit his cousin, and this was his very first time out of the state of Washington. He was only 14, but their grandmother was allowing him to fly out on his own.

Stef*

"I've often wondered when this day would come," I sigh as I sit down in defeat at the dinner table as Lena had just placed a casserole dish of enchiladas in the oven. I had gotten the mail today because I rode right past the mail box as the mail man was delivering, and the letter Lena and I had received was one that brought me to my knees especially before the holidays.

"This is court mandated then?" she comes over and sits next to me as she takes the letter out of my hands. I can only sigh as my stomach begins to twist and I rest my head in my hands while she scans the letter.

To the foster parents of Jesus, Mariana and Isabella Gutierrez on this the 12th day of November, the court has decided to reward visitation rights to a one Ana Isabelle Gutierrez for the span of the rest of this year with supervision and in the year of 2018, if the court sees fit, unsupervised visitation will be allowed forthwith. Ana Gutierrez may then pursue to seek the custody of her children: Jesus, Mariana and Isabella after she has proven to the court of law that she has the stability and means to take care of all three children. A court date will be set if she so chooses, and the decision will be made based off of several factors including: child(s) testimony, case workers notes and any witnesses who can come forward and vouch for either side of this decision. Sincerely, Patrica W. Benwith, Family District Judge, 275th Judicial District

"Okay, so we take one step at a time. There are a lot of factors here, Stef. Take deep breaths, honey," Lena takes my hand in hers after folding the letter and stuffing it back into the envelope and shoving it into her back pocket for neither of us knew when someone could walk into the kitchen. She squeezes my hand as I tries to get me to look at her. "Love, relax. It's okay. You know this is protocol when a parent tries to regain custody. And this isn't set in stone. Anything can happen, but we will fight, okay?"

I can only nod as I quickly wipe the tears that are already falling down my face. I hate this. I should have known something like this would happen, and in fact, we had been warned. But everyone thinks that somehow their case is different. That somehow the kids that they are fostering will get to stay with them forever, and such is sadly not the case. Sometimes the kids get yanked out unfairly and end up back in even worse conditions, while other times, things end up turning out fairly well. But it doesn't help that my heart is already invested in each of these beautiful children...that I already have three new heartbeats walking around every day of my life, and that I have already called them my own even if I didn't give birth to them or raised them since they were infants. And I am pretty sure they are each feeling the same as me these days.

"When will..will we..we tell them?" I whisper now as Lena rests her forehead on mine and I sniffle softly.

"We wait, okay? No use in ruining the Thanksgiving holiday. They don't have their first visit until that Monday anyway," Lena kisses my nose softly as her arms surround me. I sigh as I try to regain my composure knowing that I need to keep it together. "Deep breaths, honey, shhhhhh," Lena croons softly as she kisses down my cheek softly trying to calm me, but nothing is working. All I can think about is "second chances," and how I would feel if this were me trying to fight for Callie. What would I do? Would I do everything I'm supposed to do just to prove that once and for all I'm a fit mother? All I can do now is squeeze Lena tightly against me, for right now, I will need all of the strength I can muster to weather this upcoming storm that's about to engulf our lives.


End file.
